The Shooting
by BK1
Summary: Scully is wounded during a gun battle at the FBI, a lost and hurt Mulder seeks answers.


THE SHOOTING

BK1

PG-13 For violence.

SPOILERS: A small mention of Hollywood AD. Season 7 in general. Definitely takes place before Requiem. 

SUMMARY: Scully is wounded during a gun battle at the FBI, a lost and hurt Mulder seeks answers.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mulder, Scully, Skinner, or any other X Files characters that may appear in this Fan Fic. They are property of Chris Carter, Ten Thirteen Productions, and Twentieth Century Fox television.

FBI HEAD QUARTERS

1:32 PM

MAY 29, 2000

It was a normal day at the building where the Federal Bureau of Investigation carried out it's day to day business. Two particular FBI agents walked the corridors of the bureau, they weren't just any FBI agents they were Fox Mulder and Dana Scully and they investigated X Files. They were discussing something. 

"Hey Scully, the movie flopped." Mulder said, talking about the film involving them and a case involving a bowl that could bring back the dead. "Oh too bad." Scully said with a bit of sarcasm, she was probably glad the movie flopped. 

"Hey Scully, you don't think Skinner had something to do with that scene where you admitted you love for him." Mulder inquired.

"Oh Mulder, can't you just drop it?" Scully pleaded with her partner.

"Of course not, Scully, I can't drop anything." Mulder replied, Scully laughed. She seemed more open and happy even a little giddy. This made Mulder happy he was glad that Scully could still be happy especially after everything that's happen to her. 

They both reached the elevator. Mulder pressed a button and waited they both waited for a few moments before, the elevator door opened. 

"Ladies First." Mulder said.

"Why thank you." Scully replied. She walked into the elevator and Mulder followed.

At the lobby FBI agents, visitors and what inhabited the large room doing whatever they needed to do. Two men walked in, they wore long trench coats. They walked toward the metal detectors and stopped.   


"Excuse me sir do you have a reason for being here?" The security guard asked. 

"Yes we do." The first man replied and with that the two men opened their jackets and pulled out assault rifles. They began to fire. Suddenly the elevator doors opened, the two men turned their attention from them to the two FBI agents walking out from the elevator- Mulder and Scully. They saw what was happening and couldn't believe it. They both ran toward a couch and ducked behind it. They pulled out their guns and began to shout from behind the couch.

"Drop your weapons!" Mulder screamed.

"Not a chance!" The second man replied as he fired at the couch. The bullets ripped through the couch, and exited the bullets exited between Mulder and Scully. Narrowly missing them. 

"This is not good!" Scully said. 

The first man began to talk almost delivering a speech of sorts. 

"The fascists government has been bowing down to the black man, the Mexicans, the Asians, the gays, and women. It is time that the white man stand up for his rights, and being down this fascists…" And the man began to go on and on about how the government was bringing down the white man and how all the minorities were taking over the white man. Mulder and Scully jumped up behind the couch and aimed their weapons at the two men.

"I said drop your weapons, now!" Mulder screamed, the two men began to raise their weapons when Mulder and Scully fired theirs they fired about 8 or 9 shots at the two men, most of the bullets hitting their targets. The first men was hit the most and was dead before he even reached the floor. The second man was more luck he wasn't dead yet. 

Mulder and Scully walked toward the two fallen men. Weapons ready. They appeared dead. The first one was for sure seeing he had five bullet holes in him.   


"I think we got them…" But before Mulder could finish his sentence, the second man raises a revolver he had hidden in his coat pocket and fired. The bullet hit Scully in the shoulder. Mulder screamed and emptied his clip into the man. He dropped his now empty gun and ran to his partner. He gently cradled her in his arms.   


"SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Mulder screamed. Mulder grabbed her wounded shoulder trying to stop the bleeding. 

"Oh god… Mulder… It hurts Mulder." Scully said weakly. 

"Shhhhh it's going to be okay, Scully." Mulder said softly.

There was commotion all around the two FBI agents, but Mulder and Scully seemed oblivious to it. Scully. Closed her eyes and feel unconscious. 

  
MERCY GENERAL HOSPITAL

4:40 AM.

Mulder waited in the waiting room. He paced and paced the room waiting for any news. He then saw Margaret Scully, Scully's mother. 

"Oh, Fox, how is she, is she going to be all right?" She asked. 

"I don't know, Mrs. Scully." Mulder responded. "She's still in surgery." 

Suddenly a surgeon appeared he had just come out of surgery. 

"Agent Mulder?" The surgeon inquired.

"Yes?" Mulder replied

"I operated on your partner…" The surgeon said.

"Is she going to be okay? Mrs. Scully asked. "I'm her mother, Margaret Scully.

"We were able to remove the bullet and we expect she'll make a full recovery." The doctor reported.

"Thank god." Mrs. Scully said relieved.

"Can… can we see her?" Mulder asked.

"She's resting now…" The doctor begins. "You'll have to be very quiet."

Mulder and Mrs. Scully walk into the room, they see Scully, lying there asleep she's connected to various machines, for the sole purpose of keeping her alive and monitoring her vital signs.

"Oh Scully." Mulder said mournfully. 'How many times?' Mulder thought to himself. 'How many times have I seen Scully unconscious in a hospital bed?'

"This is my fault." Mulder said.

"What?" Mrs. Scully asked puzzled.

"I should've seen the gun, I should've searched him."

"But Fox…" Mrs. Scully began.

"I'm sorry, I got to go." And with that Mulder rushed out of the emergency room. Mrs. Scully walked out after him.

"Fox wait! Please Fox." Mrs. Scully said, but Mulder obviously didn't hear her or didn't care.

FOX MULDER'S APARTMENT

7:50 PM

Mulder walked in to his apartment, he threw his jacket on his couch, he sat down, and put his face in his hands.

'Why, why is Scully always punished because of me?' He thought to himself. He slumped back in his chair. 

OFFICE OF AD SKINNER 

8:00 AM 

MAY 30, 2000

Mulder walked into the Officer of his boss; Assistant Director Walter Skinner. He took his usual seat in front of the bald ex Marine. 

"How's Agent Scully?" Skinner inquired. 

"The doctor said she would make a full recovery." Mulder said. 

"That's good." Skinner said.

"Who were they, sir. The men… the men who did this." Mulder asked, his tone reminded Skinner of a frightened child.

"That's what were trying to find out, we know that they belonged to some anti government group." Skinner said. "Were checking their backgrounds now for any leads." 

"How does this happened?" Mulder cried. "Huh? How this only happens in high schools and post offices, not the FBI!" Mulder said, he sighed in frustration. Skinner knew there was not much he could do or say to console the younger man, but he still tried. 

"I know you blame yourself for what happened to Agent Scully." Skinner said. Mulder just shook his head and got up and began to wander around the office. "But it wasn't your fault Mulder." Skinner said. 

"I should've done something!" Mulder said. "I should've searched him. Anything." Mulder said his pain evident. 

"There was no way you could've known. The man had been shot three times, he laying on the ground, anyone would've assumed the same thing, I know I probably would. Skinner said. "The important thing now, is Agent Scully's well being." Skinner said. 

"Well at least we know she'll be all right." Mulder said.

"Exactly." Skinner replied. "In fact I think you should go see how she's doing no I'm telling you to go see her. You have the rest of the day off, now go."

"Sir?" Mulder said puzzled. 

"Was I speaking Chinese to you, agent Mulder?" Skinner asked.

"No sir!" Mulder replied 

"Then go Mulder!" Skinner ordered. 

Mulder followed Skinner's orders, he quickly exited the AD's office and then the FBI head quarters.

MERCY GENERAL HOSPITAL  
AGENT SCULLY'S ROOM

8:55 AM

Scully sat in her hospital bed particularly bored. When Mulder came in with flowers and a heart shaped balloon with the words Get Well Soon printed on them. 

"Hi, Mulder." Scully said. "Oh why thank you Mulder." 

"I figured this cheer you up some Scully." Mulder said.

"Not the most original gift I've ever received when I've been hospitalized. But thoughtful none the less." She looked up at Mulder. And she could see the sadness in his eyes. 

"What's wrong, Mulder?" Scully inquired.

"Nothing Scully, I'm fine." Mulder said falsely.

"I know you Mulder you can't fool me, some things wrong." Scully informed her partner. "You don't blame yourself over what happened to me, do you?" Scully asked. 

"Scully, I should've searched him. Something! Anything to stop this from happening to you." Mulder said.

"Oh Mulder I was afraid of this. We both thought he was dead, I mean he was shot about two or three times. He surely looked dead to me." Scully said in a vain attempt to comfort her partner. 

"Skinner said the exact same thing." Mulder said.

"You should listen to Skinner more." Scully advised. 

"Scully…" Mulder began.

"No Mulder, listen to me your going to have to stop feeling sorry for yourself." Scully said. Mulder stared at her as she continued. "Bad things are going to happen to me Mulder, they've always happened to me, and chances are there going to continue to happen to he." Scully stated. "I don't blame you Mulder, my mother she doesn't blame you, Skinner doesn't blame you. No one blames you Mulder, but you. Trust me Mulder you need to drop this guilt and self hatred, It's not healthy Mulder. Especially over this. Because a bullet to the shoulder is not the worse thing that has happened to me." Scully said. 

"You're the only thing I have left. My family's gone, my mom and dad, Samantha. I don't know what I would do without you Scully. I really don't." Mulder said.

"I know Mulder. I know. But I'm not going anywhere Mulder I promise you that." Scully reassured her partner. 

"Thanks Scully, really." Mulder said.

"Anytime Mulder." Scully said.

"Is there anything I can do for you Scully?" Mulder asked.

"How about a good dose of pain killers because my shoulder hurts like I don't know what." Scully said.

Mulder chuckled. Scully gently took his hand. 

Mulder seemed to feel the guilt lift off him, like a large weight being carried off his shoulders. 

THE END.

Kind of corny I know but hey this is my first fan fic. Well emotional one anyway. 


End file.
